I Need This
by LucidRush
Summary: “You go!” said Hermione, blinking back tears. “I’m sick of Ron at the moment, I don’t know what I’m supposed to have done…” Hermione needs more than just comfort from Harry after the first Quidditch match of the season. Set During HBP


Here you are folks, it's been a while hans't it? Sorry to my loyal readers. This is my first time actually writing and publishing a Harry Potter fanfiction and i think i did a good job but that's for you all to decide. This takes place after the first Quidditch match in Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even related to the rights to Harry Potter and never will, i gain no profit from this fiction at all unfortunately.

* * *

"_You go!" said Hermione, blinking back tears. "I'm _sick_ of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done…" _

Those words rang through Harry's head as searched for the bushy-haired girl. He didn't see her at the Gryffindor celebration, which was in full swing, when he arrived.

Renewed cheers and clapping greeted his appearance, and he was soon surrounded by a mob of people congratulating him.

With trying to shake off the Creevey brothers, who wanted a blow-by-blow match analysis, and a large group of girls that encircled him, laughing at his least amusing comments and batting their eyelids, it was some time before he could try and find Hermione.

At last he extricated himself from Romilda Vane, who was hinting heavily that she would like to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with him.

As he was ducking toward the drinks' table, he walked straight into Ginny, Arnold the Pygmy Puff, and Crookshanks mewing hopefully at her heels.

"Looking for Ron?" She asked, smirking. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

"No Ginny, I was actually looking for Hermio…" But Harry drifted off as his eyes caught sight of his redheaded best friend.

In full view of the whole room, Ron was wrapped around Lavender Brown, his hands clasped deeply to her jest and backside, groping blindly as he appeared to be trying remove her mouth with his tongue.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" said Ginny dispassionately. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game Harry." She patted him on the arm.

Harry listlessly nodded in her direction as she walked away to help herself to more butterbeer. Crookshanks trotted after her, his yellow eyes fixed upon Arnold.

"_That poor Puff…"_ Harry thought to himself as he renewed his search for his female best friend.

Harry turned away from Ginny, keeping his eyes away from the blushing form of Lavender Brown and Ron, who did not look like they would be surfacing soon, just as the portrait hole was closing.

With a sinking feeling, he thought he saw a mane of bushy brown hair whipping out of sight.

"_Good job Ron."_ He darted forward, sidestepped Romilda Vane again, and pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady. The corridor outside seemed to be deserted.

"Hermione?"

He found her in the first unlocked classroom he tried. She was sitting on the teacher's desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair. Harry could not help admiring her spell-work at a time like this.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah…they're – er – really good… ," said Harry.

He had no idea what to say to her. He was just wondering whether there was any chance that she had not noticed Ron, that she had merely left the room because the party was a little too rowdy, when she said, in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

"Er…does he?" said Harry. He couldn't concentrate on anything but her features. She was on the verge of crying but to Harry, she had never been more beautiful.

Her skin was unnaturally pale in the dim light of the abandoned classroom, her hair spread around her shoulders as each twittering bird circled her head, giving the effect of a bright yellow halo encircling her.

Harry swallowed uncomfortably, thoughts about his friend filling his head.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," said Hermione. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was he?"

Harry swallowed another lump. He still didn't know what to say to her, he didn't exactly know how to comfort a distraught girl.

He moved a bit closer to her, the birds fluttering off into the rafters of the room. Brown eyes met green as she inclined her head.

Before Harry could move Hermione had jumped off the desk, her arms locked around his neck and her face was buried in the crook of his neck. He could feel her warm tears as they dripped down his neck.

"Hermione, I ." She cut him off, lips pressed to his. Harry's eyes shot open and he broke away from her.

"Hermione, what're you doing?" Her chocolate eyes were swelling with tears, her bushy mane of hair seemed even wilder than usual. In spite of this Harry could feel his heartbeat quicken.

"Am I attractive Harry?" Tears spilled over as she stared into Harry's emerald eyes. "I don't think so, I've seen the way guys look at the pretty girls, nobody looks at me like that. I don't have the prettiest face, I've got bushy hair, I don't have a large chest or curves, I'm not pretty."

"Hermione…you are beautiful." Harry leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers, he could taste the salt from her tears but it didn't deter him, he deepened the kiss, tongues writhing together, sparks flying between them.

Hermione broke the kiss this time. "Please Harry, I need this." She pressed her lips to his once again, grabbing his belt and dragging the boy towards the teacher's desk.

She pulled him down on top of her, bushy brown hair splayed outwards on the desk. Harry's heartbeat sped up, his body felt electric as unbuttoned Hermione's shirt and pulled it from her body, exposing her modest white bra. His thin, fumbling fingers slipped behind her and, after a little trouble unclasped the undergarment.

Hermione gasped as her breasts were exposed to the cold air of the classroom, small pink nipples hardening.

Awkwardly, Harry reached forward his fingers trembling as they neared her twin mounds, his eyes met hers and with an almost imperceptible nod of her head his fingers caressed her bare flesh.

Hermione arched her back with a jolt, a shuttering breath, which disturbingly reminded Harry of the Dementors, escaped her.

"You have too many clothes on." Hermione whimpered, Harry's hands leaving her body, shocked out his stupor.

Hands reached forward, pulling Harry's jacket from his body and began to work on the button-up shirt that kept her from the prize she sought. Slowly, almost agonizingly for Harry, her lithe fingers undid each button of his shirt, slowly revealing more and more of his pale skin.

Harry's heart beat and skin buzzed at her touch, hands dancing over his flesh, a warm sensation spreading from the tips of his toes through his chest and into each hair follicle on his body.

Regaining his composure Harry pushed Hermione back down onto the desk, smashing his lips onto hers, his again-trembling hands roaming down her waist and then back under her skirt.

Body shuddering Hermione bit her lip to hold back a moan as Harry's inexperienced fingers brushed the damp spot on her panties.

"Hurry Harry." Hermione's voice dripped with need, her glazed brown eyes locked with Harry's green. With almost measured sluggishness, he unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers from his waist, leaving him in only his black boxers decorated with golden snitches.

Not to be outdone, Hermione reached toward her side and unclasped her gray skirt, sliding it from beneath her.

Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the tent in Harry's boxers, while not overly large she didn't think that anything that big could possibly fit in her.

Her thoughts turned to gravy as Harry's lips captured hers once again, so lost in her euphoria she completely missed him peeling her damp panties from her until the cold of the castle met her completely bared body. With a shudder Harry removed his boxers as well, his member bobbing up and down lightly as it escaped it's cloth prison.

"Don't go slow, Harry, please." Hermione begged in between kisses, her breath coming in rapid gasps.

Slowly Harry eased himself forward, almost visibly jumping when the head touched her outer lips. And with one last kiss Harry sheathed himself within Hermione, silencing her scream with his lips as tears worked their way down her cheeks.

Harry could barely hold himself still, he'd never experienced anything like this, and his hand was a pale comparison to the pure bliss he was now feeling. Hermione's inner walls were clamping and releasing, each squeeze forcing Harry to hold his breath, lest he disappoint her.

Soon though, Hermione began to thrust against him. He took this as permission to continue and with a deep breath pulled himself from her until just the tip remained inside and slammed in once again.

Silent screams ripped from Hermione's throat as Harry forced himself in and out of her, world twisting as tears of passion blotted her vision. Tight warmth coiled in her lower belly, and she could faintly make out the sound of her fingernails raking grooves into the desk she was laying on.

Harry could feel himself getting closer to the edge with each thrust. Ecstasy filled his body, clouding his mind. And that warm feeling from earlier became molten intoxication that flooded every pore of his body.

Minutes passed like hours, each strenuous thrust and lust filled grown lost to their passion. And, too soon for Harry, he began to feel a tingling in his groin.

"Hermione…I'm going to " Hermione cut him off. "Me too!"

And with one final thrust their world's exploded in a blaze of pure rapture. Harry emptied himself into her as Hermione began to come off her sex-fueled high.

Each teen stared at the other, panting heavily. Hermione is the one who broke the silence first. "So, was it good for you?"

With that both of them roared with laughter as Harry pulled himself from her tight body and kissed her gently on the nose.

To their complete horror, the door burst open and Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

Ron turned a funny shade of purple, that to Harry looked very reminiscent of his Uncle Vernon when the Dementors attacked Dudley last year, and Lavender blushed a new shade of red before running from the room.

"GET OUT!" Hermione shouted. _"Oppugno!"_ The seemingly forgotten yellow birds swooped from the ceiling, speeding like a hail of fat bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, packing and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, and with one glare of pure hatred at Harry, Ron ran from the room, swinging the classroom door shut. He heard a particularly foul curse from the other side before everything was quiet again.

Harry pulled on his boxers and trousers before turning his attention to girl he had just shared his first time with. She was buttoning up her school shirt, covering up each small portion of skin that Harry had revealed earlier. Her white panties had been the first thing she had pulled on, Harry noted with a small smile and a pang of disappointment.

"Harry…this was just a one-time thing, I hope this doesn't change things between us…" She drifted off.

Harry looked at her slightly freckled face and smiled. "Not at all 'Mione, not at all."

After both Gryffindor students finished dressing they stood, stock-still in front of the classroom door. Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and they both stepped out, never mentioning but never forgetting the time that they took each others virginity in an empty classroom.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

~Kenoske~


End file.
